Marry Me
by EpicChocolate
Summary: Takuya took in the image of the crying Zoe and slid down next to her. Five minutes later,he asked her to marry him.


Marry Me

Summary-Takuya took in the image of the crying Zoe and slid down next to her. Five minutes later,he asked her to marry him.

Pairings-TAKUMI! DUH!

Random Thought-I have died, gone to the Soul Society, and become a shinigami~ :D Welcome me to this awesome life. (If you understood that,you are now my hero :bows:)

Inspiration-Watching my dog run through a field and butterflies fly up(And in my mind,in slow motion).

Music-Listening to cars on the freeway.

* * *

><p>Five-year old Takuya laughed as he dribbled his soccer ball,towards the playground,his mom keeping her keen eyes on him.<p>

"Takuya! Don't go-Oh why do I even bother?"she muttered,rubbing her swollen stomach. His sharp ears could hear her and he laughed,gleeful. He had to bit his tongue so nothing sacrastic would slip out(He full-heartedly blamed his father). A bird chirped in the background and he squated to the ground,staring at it. The bird stared back. Takuya widened his eyes until they were saucers. The bird ruffled his feathers. Takuya's eyes started to water. The bird blinked.

"Oh yeah! I win!"he cheered,bouncing up. The bird watched,disinterested and flew away,trying in vain to get away from the ruckus Takuya was making. Almost as if he had read his mind,Takuya scowled. Stupid bird.

"Wait,where my ball go?"he yelled,almost shattering the eardrums of everyone in a five mile radius. Takuya ran around,searching like a madman. If his pride wasn't the size of Japan,he would cried. It was his favorite! He had grown up with it! It was better then Grandma Haruka(Which wasn't saying much considering she smothered him and always reeked of stale coffee)! Finally,he saw it stuck between the roots of the Sakura tree. He grinned and raced over,his legs pulsing. Takuya skidded to a stop and plopped down,sticking his tongue out as he tried to untangle it. Stupid ball.

Faintly,Takuya could hear sniffling. He looked up from his work and squinted his eyes,trying to activate his long dormant X-ray vision. Sadly,it didn't work and he stood up,walking towards the sound. Near the lake,sitting on the dock,was a girl with long blonde hair. In her trembling hands,she held a ripped red ribbon.

"Hey? Are you OK?"he asked and winced at his words. Of course,she wasn't OK! She was crying! The girl grew rigid and wiped at her tears despreately,trying to erase any trace of sadness. Takuya slid down next to her,dipping his sandaled toe in the water. "What happened?"he tried again. The girl stiffened and stared sadly at the water.

"Some girls said I wasn't Japanese because I was blonde and r-ripped my ribbon."her voice hinted that if you caught her in a good mood,she was prideful but now she sounded wounded. Takuya,even at five,had a strong sense of justice and resisted the strong urge to jump up and hunted the girls down(He could always do it later).

"Psh,they don't know what they're talking about! They're just jealous of your ribbon and you! Both are really pretty!"he said unbashedly. Her green eyes widened and she blushed,ducking her head to hide behind her long curtain of hair. "Don't be shy! I'm Takuya"he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Zoe."she mumured,kicking at the water.

"Hi Zoe! C'mon,smile!"he pleaded,getting down on his knees. Zoe giggled and Takuya grinned,starting to get up but instead he slipped. Zoe's eyes widened and she grabbed his hands,trying to hold him up. But alas,he was too heavy and they both tumbled towards the water.

The cool water was a nice change from the hot air but they shot up,spluttering. They swam towards the shore and Takuya started blushing. Great! He had accidently got her wet! What should he do? He opened his mouth to apologize but stopped as Zoe smiled a _real _smile. She had been pretty before-frowning and filled with sadness-but now,her whole face lit up,leaving Takuya speechless. A nagging voice in the back of his head that sound suspiciously like his cousin said _She's gonna be hot when she grows up! _Another voice that sounded like that man in the show his mom always watches said _Ask zer to zarry zou_(A/N-Ask her to marry you.). He decided to ignore the first voice and went with the second. He fished around in his pocket,pulling out a soggy dollar bill, a quarter,and an army tag. He pulled up the army tag and held it to the light. It glittered and Takuya could make out the word _Rawr _engraved into the sliver. Takuya grinned and handed it to Zoe. She blinked.

"Here! When I grow up,I wanna marry you! Just so I can see you smile!"A slow blush spread over her cheeks and she leaned forward,pecking Takuya's cheek. Somewhere in the world,the world's reddest tomato cried as he lost his title.

"Takuya! Time to go!"Takuya's mom called,shattering the sweetest moment the world has ever seen. Takuya smiled at Zoe and waved.

"Bye! Don't forget! You're my future wife!"Zoe watched him go,a small smile on her face. She sat down on the dock and stared at the water,this time happily.

Thirteen-year old Takuya blinked as an army tag fell out of Zoe's shirt.

"Whats that?"he asked bluntly,pointing at it. Kouji took it the wrong way.

"You haven't have the talk,have you?"he asked,crossing his arms. Takuya blushed and spluttered as the rest of table laughed.

"No! I mean yes! Oh,whatever! Whats that necklace?"he buried his head in his arms,trying to hide from the world. To help him,Tommy put his jacket over him. Zoe smiled as she stood up,her hair spilling over her shoulders.

"Its from a boy who asked me to marry him."with that she left,the guys watching her go. As she reached the door,she spun on her heels and winked at Takuya playfully. He figured it out ten minutes later.

"OHMIGOD! THAT BOY WAS ME!" JP did a spit take,Koji and Tommy laughed,while Koichi smiled knowingly.

"Are you going to take up on your promise?" As it turns out,he does.

* * *

><p><em>Rawr-Dinosaur for I love you <em>

* * *

><p>Is it wrong that I'm in my teens(NO WAY I'M TELLING YOU HOW OLD I AM,STALKER!)and I still love Digimon?<p>

Random Thought(I have alot of these)-I use to have a crush on Kouji and Takuya...


End file.
